Afternoon Angel
by flapkack
Summary: You're my all, you're my everything, you're my heart, and I never want to go on without you.  AU. For AkuRoku day 8-13-11. Mentioned SoRiku.


_i found you looking, sapphire eyes tracing every curve of that building, the sight of you filling me with all kinds of things i'd never felt before. my eyes widened at the sight; I'd never seen anything like you. the setting sun shone around your figure, turning already light hair into a golden halo and your eyes into dark pools of ocean water, unbelievably deeper than any sea. _

"Er... have I met you before? I finally managed to ask, after getting my voice back. Apparently, seeing an angel really could steal the voice of any man.

You looked up, startled. Oh my God, those _eyes_.

"I… Maybe?" you replied, eyes slightly widened. Your voice stunned me, which wasn't all that surprising, and I reached back and ran my hand through my mane of red hair.

"I'm Axel." I said, trying to act cool and probably failing miserably.

"Roxas," you muttered, looking at your feet.

It was fitting, I thought. There was no way that I'd ever meet anyone with that name… Just like it was impossible I'd ever meet someone like you.

I knew, then.

_impossible._

_ improbable._

_ the only thing i knew for certain, then, was that there was no one like you. _

Only days later, I found out that you lived in the same apartment complex as me. It stunned me, discovering something as… _indescribable…_ as you lived in the same building as someone as… There were _too many_ words to describe me.

Of course, none were any good.

A week later, I found myself standing outside the door I'd unearthed to be yours, nervous as _hell_ and sweating like a pig on fire.

I knocked. In seconds, you opened the door slightly and stuck your head through the crack. I sucked air in through my nose, my cool completely blown away by your angelic features.

"Um… Axel?" you asked quietly, looking at me with surprise apparent in your eyes.

You remembered.

"Uh- hey, Roxas… I found out that you lived here…. and I live here too….. I was just wondering if you would, you know, want to go…gooutsometime?" I almost slapped myself right then and there. We'd hardly talked, so why on _Earth _would you?

But you managed to completely surprise me yet _again_ by slowly nodding, turning red, and saying, "E-er, yeah, I'd like that. To get to know you better, I mean."

I stared at you for a moment, mouth slightly ajar. Then, I quickly closed it, swallowed, and said.

"U-uh, well, I guess I can come over sometime and-"

"No, no, you can have my number," you cut me off, opening the door and stepping back a bit.

"Here, you can come in while I get something to write it down with."

I stepped inside and shut the door as you scurried off into the darkness of your apartment. I leant against the door, breathing out shakily. Then, I smirked. I'd definitely scored with this one.

_so, then, i thought that I might be able to catch a quick lay. however, somewhere inside me, i felt that this was not what i was looking for. i was looking for more. besides, I already knew that angels didn't do that kind of thing. i ignored it, though, and over the next few months we became fast friends._

_ one, _

We started up a weekly schedule. Each and every Saturday night, we went out to see a movie at the dollar theater in the next town over, alternating choices. We'd pig out on popcorn and candy.

I still remember the face you made the first time I got you to try a Hot Tamale during the preview of _Cowboys and Aliens_. I laughed my ass off as you spat it into a napkin, wrinkling your nose.

During it all, you were still beautiful.

_two,_

We started to hang out more than once a week, sometimes taking lunch together. I told you of my lifetime dream to become a storyboard artist, and was completely surprised when you were interested.

I learned that you were going to school to become an architect, and you laughed at me when I was hopelessly confused when looking at the building designs you'd made.

_three,_

One day, you showed up at my apartment when my friends were there. I was thoroughly embarrassed when you walked in on Larxene strangling Demyx. However, you were drawn into the room somehow (their idiocy struck you so much that you needed to see it up close, I suppose,) and sat down beside me.

A few moments later, Xion walked in. The second she saw your face, her normally innocent features broke into an evil smirk.

"Ah, so is this that little _angel_ you've been telling us so much about, Axel?" she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head sideways. My face exploded into a fiery blush, one that you say _to this day_ matched my hair perfectly. I didn't reply, and everyone seemingly forgot about it, Xion seating herself and beginning to discuss gardening tactics with Marluxia.

However, once they were all completely preoccupied, you leant over and whispered, "So I'm an _angel, _am I?" downright _seductively_ into my ear.

_and four months passed without me making any kind of move. i just didn't do so. i told myself all kinds of excuses, trying to ignore the truth that was becoming more and more apparent with each passing day. i was in love with you. i'd fallen for an angel._

_then, the fifth month of the wonderful time i'd known you finally rolled along._

One day, at almost three in the morning, I found myself buzzing with excitement, pounding on your door with a completely stupid grin on my face. After a few moments, I heard a sleepy, "I'm coming, God, hold on…"

You opened the door, and I felt my heart speed up even more than it already was at the sight of you in Super Mario pajama pants and an oversize white t-shirt. You honestly looked good in anything.

"Axel, wha-" you started sleepily, looking slightly irritated.

"I'm hired." I cut you off, eyes bright in the mediocre lighting of the hallway.

"Y-you got the job?" you asked, eyes widening and mouth turning into a smile.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_" I cried. Then, suddenly, I was overwhelmed. The excitement had burst all my dams, and I suddenly felt a wave of unexplainable emotion. I swept you into my arms and crashed my lips to yours, head tilted almost completely down because of your height.

It hurt to keep it in that position, but I didn't care.

You.

Were.

Kissing.

Me.

BACK!

I reached up and ran my hands through your golden hair, relishing how soft it felt in between my fingers. Your hands clenched on my shirt, the grey fabric wrinkling in your fists, and you let out a soft noise of pleasure.

When we finally broke apart, I kept you in my embrace and just _looked_ at you, taking in your swollen lips and eyes full of shock. After a moment, you opened your mouth and whispered, "That felt good."

I chuckled.

"I'm glad- you won't _believe_ how long I've wanted to do that." I said softly, small smile creeping up on my face. You shakily brought one hand up and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"So… what does this make us?" you asked.

"What do you want it to make us?" I replied, opening my eyes slightly and meeting yours.

"… I just want to be us." you said quietly. I chuckled.

"Us." I said. It seemed different than the thousands of other times I must've said it since I met him.

"…Yeah." You nodded slightly.

"I like that." I whispered.

"…_Us._"

_ in the next two months, we quickly adjusted to this new meaning of us. _

On one lazy Sunday afternoon that consisted of my leather couch, two bags of barbeque chips, a Coke with two straws, and South Park, I pulled you into my lap.

You squirmed for a moment, pulling an irritated face of puffed-out-cheeks and lips. Then, you settled down, leaning into my chest and resting your head on my arm. On a commercial break, I turned my head to yours, kissed your cheek, and said, "I love you, Roxas."

You responded immediately with an, "I love you too."

I smiled hugely and wrapped my arms around you, squeezing you with all of my might.

_in the third month, we really started to "meet the family", as some people would put it._

"So you're Roxas's boyfriend?" his twin brother, whose name I hadn't learnt yet, asked. He gave me a once-over with his eyes, then nodded approvingly.

"You'll do. I'm Sora." He said, stretching out his hand. I took it, and he began to shake his furiously.

"I'm Axel." I said, feeling kind of awkward.

"He's said." Sora replied cheerily, jerking his head in the direction of Roxas, who immediately blushed furiously.

"And _this_," Sora began, finally releasing me, turning around, and grabbing the hand of a silver-haired male behind him, "is my boyfriend Riku!"

Riku looked like he was tied between annoyance and amusement, but he managed to be polite.

"Nice to meet you, Axel," he said with a nod, "I expect we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

_demyx found out about us in a rather… awkward fashion._

I straddled you on the couch, hands placed on either side of your face. I attacked your lips, and you responded enthusiastically, reaching up and clutching at the hair on the back of my neck. I shivered and felt you smirk against my lips. I growled and bit your lip softly, making you moan.

Then, I heard the door slam open.

"Axie~!" I heard Demyx call, only managing to pull my lips from Roxas's before he came barreling into my living room.

"Um- er- TAKE YOUR TIME!" he yelled before bolting from the apartment.

I chuckled and looked at you, then completely burst into laughter when I caught a glimpse at your completely shocked face.

_xion called me soon afterwards, demanding to know why I hadn't told her sooner. she told marluxia, who told larxene, who told everyone else. _

_ of course, though, not everyone was as accepting._

We were goofing off in a park one afternoon. We'd originally gone there to sit in the grass and have a picnic, but the playground equipment ended up distracting me.

You were walking past the fire pole looking for me, when I slid slid down. I grabbed you from behind and spun you around, laughing. After pecking you on the lips, I slid my arms around your neck and looked down at you.

"Ugh, _get a room._" I heard someone say.

"Disgusting _fags."_ Another voice said. I released Roxas and spun around, looking for the source of the voices. A group of three kids was standing a few feet away, a boy in cargo pants scowling at us and a girl in an orange top wrinkling her nose. Another boy stood with them, but he honestly looked uncomfortable, picking at a string on his red jersey.

I started toward them, but you grabbed my hand and said, "Don't, Axel, it doesn't matter."

I took a deep breath, then turned back around.

"Let's go." I said. You nodded and began to lead me away.

_but, roxas, all I'm trying to say is… i love you. i've said it before, i know, but i want it to sink in this time. i've never felt this strongly about anything before, and i don't think i ever will._

_ you're my all, you're my everything, you're my heart, and i never want to go on without you._

_i'll never be able to express how grateful i am to wake up with you in my arms. _

_the morning light coming through the window that i always forget to close- on purpose- illuminates your face, transforming your hair into the golden halo that i know it really is. shadows fall over half of your face, but the parts that are lit up literally glow, and my heart swells so much that I think it will burst._

_ if it did, I wouldn't care, because i'd been there and seen that one moment, and it will forever be preserved. _

_ i'll never forget._

"I love you, my angel."

**[A/N: The reason this wasn't up yesterday is because I was at a con.**

**By the way, the italicized parts have no capitalization purposefully. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Happy AkuRoku day, all.]**


End file.
